The Sacrifice and the Message
by ReinSohma
Summary: This story is based off of all the martyrs we have had in our schools all over the world. It is a show of hope and how God can use us even when we're gone to change someone's life. Sad story.


You may be wondering what this is all about. That is perfectly fine. I'm here to explain. I'm going to put in a story that has a very important meaning to it. If you are atheist, or some other religion, don't completely disregard this. Please. Just listen to what I have to say. This is very important and might be a life-changing thing for you.

Well, here's the story…

_**_______________**_

_**A girl sat in front of the casket. The funeral was scheduled to happen in about half an hour. She wanted time alone to think. **_

_**"Why? Why did you say yes?" she cried. **_

_**Someone walked up behind her and sat down next to her. They put an arm around the crying girl. "Amy… I know why they did it," they said.**_

_**Amy turned her tear stricken face slightly to look at the girl sitting next to her.**_

"_**How could you know why she did it? How could you know why she just threw her life away for some God? How could you know anything, Dawn?" Amy screamed at Dawn.**_

_**Dawn smiled slightly at Amy. "I know because I would have done the same thing."**_

_**Amy looked at her appalled. "Why would you throw away your life for this God? I don't get it."**_

_**Dawn took her hand and rubbed Amy's back gently. "She didn't throw her life away, Amy. She gave it to God to save many others."**_

_**Amy thought for a moment. "How was she saving other people's lives? That doesn't make sense."**_

_**Dawn looked to the casket and at the picture of a girl sitting on top. "She was hoping that by giving her life to the Lord that many others could come to know him. That's what God wanted for her life. To help others come to know him through her death."**_

"_**Why didn't she just lie and find some other way to help this God? Others lied," Amy questioned.**_

_**Dawn thought for a moment and sighed. "How would you like it if your kids, or your parents even denied that they ever knew your existence? I'm not talking about a life or death situation either. I just mean if they flat out said that you never existed."**_

_**Amy looked at the picture for a moment. "I would be hurt…"**_

"_**Exactly. God would forgive her for denying his existence, but he would be hurt terribly. She wanted to do what was right. God would have never put her in that situation if it weren't meant to happen. Everything happens for a reason."**_

_**Amy nodded slowly. They sat there for a couple minutes. Dawn continued to rub Amy's back while she sat there in silence. **_

_**Amy turned her body towards Dawn and looked at her. "Dawn?"**_

"_**Yes, Amy?"**_

_**Amy sighed and looked back at the picture before looking at Dawn again. "How do I come to know Christ as my savior?"**_

_**Dawn smiled before taking Amy's hands into hers. "It's really simple. All you have to do is pray to him admitting you are a born sinner. You have to tell him that you believe in him and that you sent his son Jesus Christ to die on the cross so that way you could spend eternity with him. Then if you say all these things and really mean it, you will be saved and become a child of God."**_

"_**That's all there is to it?"**_

"_**Yes. No ritual or special ceremony. Just a small prayer."**_

_**Amy took a deep breath. "Dawn?"**_

"_**Yeah?"**_

"_**Can you help me? I'm kind of nervous," Amy asked shyly.**_

_**Dawn nodded. "Of course. Now, repeat after me. Okay?" Amy nodded. Dawn bowed her head and Amy did the same. Dawn said these words as Amy repeated them. "Dear Lord… I come to you admitting I am a born sinner. I know that Jesus died on the cross for my sins. He is the free gift you give us so we may spend eternity with you. His blood covers our sins. I want to give my life to you and have Jesus come into my heart so I may have this gift of salvation and spend eternity with you. Thank you. Amen."**_

_**Amy looked up at Dawn with a small smile on her face. "Thank you," she whispered. Dawn nodded and pulled Amy into a tight embrace. They both cried over their friend that gave their life for God. Not because they were sad for her death, but because she got to live a new life in heaven.**_

_**__________________**_

Things like this really do happen. This story may not be real, but there have been situations just like this out in the world. People die daily for there beliefs. You may be thinking why does it matter? Because. Why do these people die for what they believe in? Why do people kill them? They're scared. They don't want to believe that this ultimate being is the Almighty. They want to go through their lives without having to be accountable for their actions. For all those people that believe that your thoughts create things, you are like this. You may deny it, but this is exactly what you are doing. You are running away from the truth. You don't want to have to think that you may be wrong so you go and believe that since you thought this that it is okay. Reincarnation does not exist either. That's another thing to think you can run away from God. Run away from the inevitable. I'm not sorry for telling you this. I am sorry though that you may not come to know the truth and might not follow God.

I might not being doing this if I didn't care for your soul. I value each and every one of your lives whether I know you or not. People are dying daily for believing that God exists. People kill them for their beliefs because they're scared and they don't want the idea of being free, having salvation and eternal happiness to get to them. They want people to believe in other things besides the Truth.

If this story has touched you, if you want to have this free gift of salvation, all you have to do is pray to God and he will give it to you. It's that simple. If you don't know what to say, just say what I've written in the story for the prayer. There was a purpose of typing it out. Now, when you say it though and ask God, you have to mean it. You actually have to want to have a personal relationship with him. You can't just pray and then be like 'Oh, I can do whatever I want now because I'm saved'. No, that's not how it works. You have to want to follow God and grow in him. You actually have to want to be with him for eternity and you actually had to want to repent from your sins. (Repent basically means turn away from your sins. Don't do them again.) I'm not saying that you have to be perfect. Everyone makes mistakes. Even me. I'm just saying you have to try to do what is right. Okay?

God told me this was something I should do. So I did. I'm hoping that for whoever reads this, this touches them.

If you are saved and would like to help the cause, copy and paste this into an email or blog and send it to people you know. Let's get this to as many people as possible and help all those lost souls out there and lead them to Christ.

If you just got saved, still send this to as many people as possible. Help others around you that may be lost and needing this gift of salvation. Let's help them out. Also, if you did just get saved, talk to someone. A pastor, a friend that's saved, whoever and ask them to help you. Ask them to show you how to get closer to God. Pray to God himself and ask him to show you ways or to be able to find someone to help you get closer. God's always there for you when you need him. All you have to do is pray.

If you aren't saved and think this is garbage, that's fine. I tried and planted the seed. That's all I can do. God will do the rest. Even if you don't care for this, please send this on. It would be much appreciated.

Well, that's all I have to say. Thanks to whoever read this and sent it on. May God bless you all.


End file.
